Saness
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name He appears as Sans saying "You already know me" and then he turns around and yells his name Moveset Neutral Special - Bone Gun A gun that shoots a bone projectile. Does more damage on the head with more knockback. Has falloff damage. Can be shot twice in a row 10%-5% (anywhere else) 20%-10% (on headshot) Insperation: https://youtu.be/GYcuvHu12lY?t=1m59s Up Special - Tom Blaster When on the ground it shoots straight forward like in the insperation. When done in the air, Saness spawns a Tom Blaster below him that goes up for a second. He goes into helplessness after done in the air. Insperation: https://youtu.be/GYcuvHu12lY?t=2m3s Down Special - Button Counter (Lawl Original move) He spawns one of the 4 Undertale buttons. Each one has diffrent abilities Fight (70% chance)- Like any other counter in Smash Act (10% chance)- A random effect happens (Stun, dizziness, ect.) Item (19% chance) - Heals him for damage he would have taken Mercy (1% chance) - Insta death Side Special - Screaming Charge (Lawl Original move) A simple charge that pushes people away. A great recovery move. Final Smash - Ultra Saness Saness absorbs the human souls and becomes Ultra Saness for 30 seconds He can do the following things *Move the stage left and right *Fire red lasers that deal immense damage (can be directed, however when doing so theres an opening in some parts) *Spawn bones on the stage *Grab oppenents and smack them down KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH KOSFX2: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Star KOSFX: *Sr Pelo scream* Screen KOSFX: *table slam* Taunts Up: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPYRUS Sd: YOU WANNA HAVE BAD TOM?! Dn: *sings part of Mogolovonio* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Sings the start of Mogolovonio* Victory 2: AAAAAAAAAAAA *explodes with the sound of Pelo saying "boom"* Victory 3: *soosh* Lose/Clap: *screaming in the distance* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - A spin in the air *F-Air - A slap *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - He extends his arm some and grabs *Pummel - A slap that does 3%. Slow. *Forward Throw- Just a shove *Back Throw - Spins the opponent backwards *Up Throw - Saness spins around and throws the opponent up *Down Throw - Stomps on the opponent 3 times Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound *SCREAMING* Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:People who Scream alot Category:Undertale Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:Skeleton Category:Badly Drawn Category:Loud Characters Category:Bad Time Tim Category:Team Sawl Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Lawl REDACTED